Horrible
by shadowjadis
Summary: A violent Misurine songfic for Sydney :


_I can't exist anymore  
till I destroy you  
I hate everyone_

Susan Mayer still had not forgiven herself for letting the love of her life go. But even more than that, she hated the woman who had stolen him. Katherine was supposed to be her friend. Why had she not taken her feelings into account before starting messing around with her ex? Susan was tired of being ignored. Nevertheless, even more than that, she was tired of seeing the two of them walking hand in hand on the lane… and having to smile politely and say hello when she deep down wanted to slap the two of them. That is the reason why one day, after running into them on the street and saying her polite hello, unable to take it anymore, a certain forbidden word escaped her mouth.

"Whore"

_Don't know what to do_

Too bad for her, Katherine had heard her.

"I'm sorry?" the redhead turned.

A little embarrassed, Susan shook her head and kept walking, and so did the couple. But before they were far away enough, she could not help saying a phrase that had been running through her head for a long time.

"Fuck you!"

_  
Ingesting flesh and bone  
Makes me a cannibal  
Or am I criminal?  
_

This time, Katherine let go of Mike's hand and walked quickly to Susan. She grabbed her by the arm to force her to turn.

"Do you have a problem?"

"Yes, I do. You're a whore" Susan surprised herself saying.

_I feel so horrible_

Susan felt Katherine's hand slapping her across the face. Instinctively, she held her cheek to ease the pain. With a certain satisfaction in her eyes, Katherine turned away from Susan._  
Horrible_

Before she could take two steps, Susan pulled her hair unexpectedly from behind. Katherine gasped and turned again, pulling Susan's hair too.

_  
Now everything's horrible  
Horrible  
_

Seeing both women fighting like that, Mike ran to separate them.

"Girls, stop!" he shouted.

"It's… your… fuckin' ex!" Katherine snapped between bites. Her teeth were on Susan's arm, which was still pulling her auburn hair "She… won't… leave us… alone!"

Wincing and struggling, Susan finally managed to get rid of Katherine and pushed her, making her fall to the floor on her backside.

_Sucking on colorforms  
Becoming see through  
Still hating everyone  
As I detest you  
_

Mike helped his girlfriend get up. As soon as Katherine was back up, she ran to Susan and punched her in the eye. The brunette backed off, screaming in pain. Mike took advantage of the moment to get between the two of them.

"Ladies, please, calm down!"

_I do not feel wrong  
This makes me durable  
Or am I criminal?  
_

Ignoring Mike, Susan kicked Katherine's calf. Katherine rubbed her calf with a wince and then kicked back. The dark-haired woman shouted and scratched Katherine's cheek, leaving a reddish mark.

_I'm so damn horrible  
Horrible  
Now everything's horrible  
Horrible_

Mike grabbed Katherine to keep her motionless, but she hit him with the elbow and took advantage of the moment to jump on Susan, making her fall to the floor.

_  
Fade into yesterday  
Searching for my youth  
Trying to digest it all  
Searching for the truth_

_  
_Now Katherine was on top of Susan, pulling her hair strongly, while the other one buried her nails into the auburn-haired woman's arms. Suddenly, she felt Susan's knee kicking her strongly.

_Self- centered devil spawn  
This makes me durable  
Or am I criminal  
_

Holding her stomach in pain, Katherine pulled back. Susan smiled a little, satisfied. Mike pulled his girlfriend away from the fight and grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"Katherine, will you stop it?"

"I'll stop when she stops getting in the way!" Katherine yelled and ran towards Susan again.

_I'm fucking horrible  
Horrible_

The redhead grabbed Susan's wrist and twisted it. Susan screamed loudly and slapped Katherine with her other hand, while Mike was shouting both their names alternately, trying in vain to get their attention. But both women were so concentrated on destroying their opponent that they did not even notice that all the neighbours were gathering around to see what was going on.

_  
Now everything's horrible  
Horrible  
Horrible  
_

Only one of them, Dave Williams, elbowed her way through the crowd to help Mike stop the fight. As fast as he could, he grabbed Susan's arms tightly, while Mike did the same to Katherine.

_Now everything's horrible  
Horrible  
Horrible_

"I think we should take them both to hospital" Dave said.

Mike nodded and walked Katherine to their car, while Dave took Susan away. Panting and sweating, one of them with a black eye and the other one with blood on her face, both women did not stop glaring at each other as they were separated. That catfight might be over, but the Mayer-Mayfair war had just begun…

**The End.**


End file.
